


Musing of a Cerberus

by yukionna1



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't know why I wrote this but..., Drabble, M/M, Roen needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: On a night so quiet Roen cannot help but wonder.





	Musing of a Cerberus

The moon was full the stars danced and twinkled in the blanketed heavens and yet so very empty and silent. At times he could nearly become used to the silence that he was afraid he was becoming far too used to as well as that of the cold.

He shuddered wrapping his arms around him despite the artificial warmth of the mansion's interior where a deep cold seemed to seep from within as cold as that man's son; That man's son, the son of the man who had trapped his master inside a place he could not reach.

Rem Arlond, Glax Arlond...

How far he had fallen since his master was sealed. He had forced himself to lick the clawed feet of the being who had taken the one person who gave him purpose away from him, had went on a bended knee and proclaimed he had been misguided to feed that man's own ego. That wicked and vile man even among Devils

Just a but more, he told himself. Just a bit more and he would find that power that would set his beloved master free.

"Wait for me, Maxxis-sama." he whispered reverently.

Just a bit more.


End file.
